


T.G.I.F (Thank God It's a Fever)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and they worry about it, but don't worry it's not serious, but theo and liam think it is, married thiam, nolan has fever in this fic, nolan is five years old, nolan is thiam's adopted kid, these dorks I swear, they're still supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: If Liam had to choose a moment in his life where he had been so scared for his son's life and safety was when he and Theo accidentally locked a five year old Nolan inside their car while he had fever.





	T.G.I.F (Thank God It's a Fever)

If Liam had to choose a moment in his life where he had been so scared for his son's life and safety was when he and Theo accidentally locked a five year old Nolan inside their car while he had fever.

Yes, accidentally locked their son in the car while he had fever. It's not like they planned it; that's why it's called an _'accident'._

At the Dunbar-Raeken household, Liam was bringing his son breakfast at bed, wondering why the other hadn't woken up when the clock indicated that it was 11 AM and usually Nolan was awake at nine or ten AM. Today was Liam's day off at school and he wanted to spend the day with his son and husband, maybe watching a Disney marathon or just lying in bed, enjoying each other's company. He could hear the water running from where Theo was currently over their room, taking a shower. Liam walked past their bedroom and went straight to Nolan's room, the door closed. Maneuvering the tray with the breakfast over one hand, Liam gently pushed the door open so he could enter.

Once inside, he smiled at seeing the sight of his son sleeping over his bed, a tiny hand clutching the blanket and his mouth slightly ajar, small puffs coming from him. The first night after they brought Nolan to live with them Liam lied down next to him and watch him sleep. He had been so happy to finally have a kid that he thought that if he went to sleep we would end up waking up and discover that it was all a dream. So he stayed all night over Nolan's room, watching him softly and hearing the calmly heartbeat of the kid next to him.

Liam got to the desk to put the tray down when suddenly the room felt hot. Not hot as in it's a nice warmth feeling but like... hot wrong. He lied down the tray and approached the bed, hearing the way Nolan's heartbeat was accelerating and he was breathing raggedly. Frowning in worry, he gently called out for the kid but the other didn't woke up. He tried again, still softly but a little bit more loud in case Nolan didn't heard him. When Nolan didn't even opened his eyes to look at him, Liam could feel the warmth coming from his body and brought a hand up to his son's face. As soon as his hand made contact with Nolan's forehead he had to snatch his hand away because holy cow, he was burning up!

Oh no. No, no, no!

What should he do? What should he do?! Call an ambulance? No, they take horrors to come. Call Scott?! No, he's out of Beacon Hills. Call his parents?! No, they're in an anniversary date.

_Call Theo!_

He practically ran out of his son's room and desperately yelled for his mate who in seconds was out of the shower and out of the room, standing naked and wet in the hallway and Liam would've appreciated the view but right now he was worried about the burning up kid on the bedroom next to him.

They had been so worried that they practically jumped into the car -after Theo threw on some clothes- and drove to the hospital, thankfully not running over someone on their way. They were relieved when the doctor told them that it was just a common cold and told them that the fever would go down in a couple of hours, and that Nolan needed to rest.

Theo and Liam went back to their car, Liam carrying the sleepy five year-old over his arms. The chimera opened the backseat door for Liam to lay down Nolan over the pillow and blanket they had brought to make the ride more comfortable. While laying him down, the beta smiles softly and brushed away the hair that fell over Nolan's forehead before getting out of the car and standing up straight.

"I think the doctor thinks we're the worst parents ever." Theo said as he slowly closed the door to not disturb the sleeping kid.

"Hey, my mom said she was the same with me when I was a kid. She told me that the first time I had a fever she called her sister crying because she thought she that she was responsible because she gave me a warm bath."

Theo chuckles. Even though Liam was the one who tried to cheer him up seconds ago, he looked down at the ground, his own insecurities catching up to him. Theo didn't like the smell coming from his mate. The fermented, tart scent that indicated that he was sad.

"Hey, look at me." the beta does, "We're good parents, okay? Sure, this is all new to us but we're not the first ones to be in this situation. You said it yourself. And besides, we're not doing this alone; we have each other. Always." he smiles at the beta, "Now... Who are amazing parents?"

"...We are."

"I can't hear you."

Liam managed to smile, "We are!"

Theo smirks, "That's right, babe. We are." he moves to open the door of the car so they can go back home and take care of their son when he notices that the door won't open. He frowns and tries it again but it's futile. Liam must've noticed as well because as soon as Theo turned to look at his the beta said

"Did we just lock our son in the car?"

"Did you put the keys in the bag?!" Theo tried it again but to no avail.

"I put the keys in the bag! That's what we always--

"Ow, Liam, I told you _not_ to put the keys in the bag!"

Surely enough, the bag with the car and house keys were over the floor of the car, right next to the sleeping and feverish kid. Liam quickly tries the driver's door but it won't open either. He growls and his heartbeat starts climbing up.

"Don't freak out! Come on, don't freak out!" Theo kept repeating as he saw Liam going around the car and trying the other doors.

"Do _all four_ doors lock?!"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere else in Beacon Hills, Mason was sitting over the couch reading a book while Corey was over the kitchen, washing the dishes as the spaghetti was almost done over the oven. The sweet smell of the tomato sauce made Mason's stomach growl and he remembered how much Liam loved Corey's spaghetti with his sweet sauce. Now that he was thinking about his best friend, he wondered something out loud so his partner could hear him,

"So how do you think Theo and Liam are doing?"

From over the kitchen, Corey shrugged, "I'm sure they're doing just fine."

 

* * *

 

Theo was trying so hard not to freak out for the moment; he was on the phone, standing beside the car with a hand touching the window as the call was processed, while Liam was far behind him, raising a cylindrical trash can over the top of his head -not calmed at all- as he ran back towards the car and in a high pitch voice yelling

_"I'M BREAKING THE WINDOW!"_

Theo ignored his high pitched panicked screams as a woman's voice was heard in the phone, **_"Emergency assistance. This is Trina."_**

"Help! We locked our five year-old son in the car, and people are judging us!"

_"I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA BREAK IT!"_

Theo, still on the phone, turned to his mate and saw him getting closer, "Do not break the window! You'll get glass on him!"

**_"Sir, please tell your wife to relax. Everything is going to be okay."_ **

"That's a man."

**_"Really?"_ **

Theo would've laughed at another moment, but right now it was no time to joke. He heard Liam fall to the ground but his eyes were locked on the car, watching as Nolan continued to sleep and sometimes move a little but he seemed fine. Suddenly Liam was beside him, still holding the trash can on top of his head and his eyes glowing golden. Just as he was about to use it against the car, Theo held a hand to stop him, hearing the lady's voice over the phone once more.

**_"Sir, we just sent the signal. The door should be unlocked now."_ **

Quickly, Theo moved to grab the backseat's door handle and pulled at it, the door opened and Theo and Liam felt like they could breathe again. Liam let out a massive relieved breath and threw away the trash can. Thank god that there were just a couple of people walking nearby. Theo thanked the lady and hangs up, watching as Liam bends over to grab the still sleeping Nolan and pull him out of the car and into his arms, hugging him close to him.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," he chanted as he closed his eyes and breathe in his son's scent, finally feeling calmed.

Theo brought a hand to caress the kid's hair, closing his eyes for a moment and feeling as his heart starts calming down.

When Liam opened his eyes again they were that beautiful blue that Theo loved so much. He gently smiled at his mate, who smiled back. The two of them stared at each other, Liam holding their son close to his chest and Theo's hand still cupping the back of Nolan's head. After a moment of silence and after the feeling of fear had vanished and the only feeling that lingered was love, Liam licked his lips and said,

"Who are amazing parents?"

Theo chuckled but smiled neitherless,

"We are."

 

_"I feel that there is nothing more truly artistic than to love people." - Vincent Van Gogh._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, next one will be the one about Nolan's crush on one of his classmates ;)


End file.
